Frieza's Empire (98.251.24.180)
Dbz12 05:05, July 1, 2011 (property of) dbz 12 FRIEZA'S EMPIRE One day while Frieza was visiting planet Vegeta, a deranged Saiyan came out of no where and tried to attack Dodoria. Dodoria easily killed the saiyan, Frieza laughed as the saiyan blood spattered in the air. The saiyan spy who was ordered to spy on Frieza reported what happened to King Vegeta. King Vegeta was in disbelief. Frieza knew that King Vegeta was up to something, so he decided to pay King Vegeta a visit. while there Frieza orded King Vegeta send a group of sayians to conquer planet Asit. Frieza told King Vegeta if the planet was not his in 36 hours there would be consequences . King Vegeta sent 30 Sayians to conquer planet Asit. The Sayians exceeded Frieza's expectation by conquering planet Asit in 25 hours. When news got to Frieza about Sayians triumph, Frieza was in disbelief. He the order the Sayians who conquer planet Asit to conquer a small planet in Northern Zexos, only this time the Ginyu force would be waiting on them. SAYIANS AMBUSH (GINYU FORCE STYLE) Chapter 2 The 30 Sayians arrived on the small planet as requested by Frieza. The Sayians then transformed into giant apes and slaughtered the planet's 5 billion inhabitants. As the sSayians were starting to finish their mission, they noticed five space pods heading toward them.Once the space pods landed ,the Sayians where shock to learn they were being confronted by the Ginyu force. The leader of the Sayian battalion asked " what is the meaning of this?". Captain Ginyu then replied " oh nothing, its just time for you to die!!!!,ha,ha,ha". Then Recoome charges at the group of Sayians killing five of them without hesitation. Burter and Jeice then uses the purple comet hurricane technique, which kills 15 Sayians. Guldo uses his time freeze attack and kills five Sayians. Captain Ginyu kills the remaining Sayians. KING VEGETA'S PLAN Chapter 3 While unaware about what was happening to Sayians on the small planet. King Vegeta did however notice Frieza's army getting larger and stronger. King Vegeta also knew that Frieza was getting more aggressive when dealing with Sayians who tried to defy him. One day while having a meeting with his top Sayian general, King Vegeta discussed his plan to free the Sayians race from Frieza's control, unaware that one of his generals was a spy for Frieza. King Vegeta's plan was to gather 200 of the Sayian elite and invade Frieza's spaceship and depose of Frieza once and for all. He also stated that Sayians would transform into giant apes to increase their power*10. King Vegeta said that he would lead and take part in the invasion. KING VEGETA'S INVASION! FAILURE OR TRIUMPH Chapter 4 Three months have past since King Vegeta revealed his plan to destroy Frieza. On a dark day, King Vegeta summoned 200 of his Sayian elite. He discuss the role each Sayian would play in the invasion. Once everything was ready King Vegeta and the elite use their space pods to travel to Frieza's ship. Once there King Vegeta used a ki blast that resembles the effects of the moon. This allowed the Sayians to transform into great apes. Once in great ape form the Sayians headed towards Frieza's throne room. When they were almost there,Dodoria suddenly appeared and began to fire ki blasts at them. Dodoria was then out powered, then Frieza appeared he then gave King Vegeta one last chance to surrender. King Vegeta then replied "Never you evil fool". Frieza then launched a giant Death ball the size of huge bolder at the Sayians. The Death ball killed all but King Vegeta who was deeply wounded. Frieza then approach the wounded Sayian King and kicked him to death. FRIEZA THE MENACE AND DESTRUCTION TO SOCIETY NAMEK THE NEW SAGA Chapter 5 As the years went by Frieza killed all the Sayians except for Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Tarble, Turles, Paragus, Nappa, Raditz, Kinto, Hoshuko-sha, Zae, and Teknich . While traveling the universe Frieza sent Nappa and Turles to earth to check on Kakarot (Goku). Frieza then focused sight on Namek a planet which is rumored to having Dragon Balls that can grant any one's wish. Once on Planet Namek Frieza ordered his army to interrogate the Namekian people and find the Dragon Balls at any means. Little did Frieza know that the Sayian prince Vegeta also wanted the dragon balls for himself. Frieza's henchmen manage to find 5 Dragon Balls on the first day. Vegeta managed to find one, while the last Dragon Ball was at an unknown location. While searching for the Dragon Ball Frieza ordered Zarbon to find Vegeta and dispose of him. Once Zarbon ran into Vegeta. A great fight began. Zarbon was out matched by Vegeta's Sayian strength and super speed. Vegeta quickly killed zarbon. As the search for the Dragon Balls began. Nappa, Raditz, and Turles decided to fravel to Namek to help Vegeta find the dragon balls. Vegeta and Frieza were both determined to get the Dragon Balls and wish for invincible powers and internal life,even while killing millions of Namekians. Frieza became so paranoid that he even summoned the Ginyu force. Mean while Goku, Krillin,and Gohan were on the way to Namek To gather the dragon balls so they could wish back all those who died during the Sayian invasion (which killed Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Yamcha.) Five days went by and the Ginyu force showed up and confronted Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Turles. They were completely out-powered by the Ginyu force, At one point Vegeta barley escaped death. While they fighting Goku and the gang showed up even the battle field. Every member of the Ginyu force was killed by Goku single hand. FRIEZA THE RAGE OF THE MASTER Category:Fan Fiction